Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner
Kurt Wagner (Codename: Nightcrawler) is a very important member of the X-Men. He retains his fun-loving nature and his spot as the moral compass to many X-Men. Portrayal Kurt hasn't had a very large role as of yet aside from being the moral compas of the team and being the fun-loving X-Man. Powers Nightcrawler can teleport anywhere he wants as long as he knows where he's going, and he's not too far above his target. He can also cling to walls in a similar style to Spider-Man. Weaknesses Nightcrawler usually has to know where he's going, or else he could end up inside of a wall. Equipment Nightcrawler has a watch that allows him to look like a human. Affiliation Nightcrawler is a primary member of the X-Men. History Justice Evolution Contact Kurt's unconscious body is taken by Wolverine when the Eye of Ages takes Apocalypse away. During the beginning of his junior year of high school, Kurt met a boy named Jim who was a Mutant with powers similar to his father, Logan. He later witnesses Darkseid kidnap the Professor, Jean, and Wolverine. Two Earths Nightcrawler later confronted the Justice League when they arrived, and he commented on their costumes. Nightcrawler was then left behind when the of-or-over-age X-Men left with the Justice League to investigate their two worlds merging. When the Titans arrived, Nightcrawler wondered what happened to Cyborg before being stopped by Robin. Nightcrawler then introduced everyone. Nightcrawler then agreed to investigate with the Titans. Nightcrawler then welcomed Wolverine back when he arrived with the Femme Furies until Wolverine extended his claws. Nightcrawler then joined in fighting the Furies with the other X-Men and the Titans until Wolverine recovered from his brain-washing. Nightcrawler then went with the Titans, the other X-Men, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern to fight a controlled Jean, Xavier, Superboy, and Raven. After they were freed, they returned to the Mansion to wait for Apocalypse's next move and talked about their training room. Knowing the Team Nightcrawler then went to Batman and Wolverine and said that Xavier and Superman wanted him to talk to everyone. He then teleported Wolverine to the living room. He then volunteered to teleport Earth-Two representatives to a peace talk Superman and Xavier were arranging. The talks worked and Nightcrawler then teleported the Earth-Two representatives back home. Nightcrawler was then on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Nightcrawler then goes with Superman's team to Apokolips to fight Brainiac and Apocalypse. Nightcrawler is then nervous about the size of Brainiac's ship. Nightcrawler then beats up some of Brainiac's drones, by teleporting away at just the right moment, so that they destroy each other. Nightcrawler then follows the others on the Javelin when Brainiac and Apocalypse escape on their ship. When they lose the ship in an asteroid that turns out to be Brainiac's base, Nightcrawler remarks that it's perfect as they're pulled in by a tractor beam. Nightcrawler then fought Brainiac, followed quickly by an army of Brainiacs led by Apocalypse. He was then blasted unconscious by Darkseid's Omega Beam. When Nightcrawler awoke, he asked what that thing Darkseid used was. He then goes to save Superman with Raven levitating him with her powers. Nightcrawler then destroyed one of the Brainiac drones Darkseid and Apocalypse sent out by teleporting away with his head. When the others arrived, Nightcrawler asked what took them so long. He then teleported Jim to Brainiac's console as Batman grappled up to it. Nightcrawler then escapes with the others and returns to the Javelin. He then goes to New Genesis with the others as Brainiac explodes, taking Darkseid with him. Hulk Smash Nightcrawler was then sent with Rogue Jim, codenamed Liger, Superboy, Raven, and Batman to investigate an odd energy signature at the Canada-US border. When the trail began with a large crater with two large feat in them, Nightcrawler began to get nervous. Nightcrawler was also surprised when Batman arrived. Nightcrawler then witnessed Bruce Banner become the Hulk and knock Liger away. Nightcrawler then helped Raven teleport everyone to where Liger was. When he realized that they were fighting the Hulk, Nightcrawler had very little belief in the success of the mission. After Rogue incapacitates the Hulk, Nightcrawler is knocked out by Deadpool. Nightcrawler then finds himself held prisoner in a rebuilt Weapon XI base he helped destroy shortly beforehand now controlled by the Brotherhood and Grodd. Nightcrawler was then disgusted when Deadpool flirted with Rogue. Nightcrawler was then released by Jim's estranged mother, Yuriko. He was against saving Banner due to the dangers involved in being near him until Liger and Batman pointed out that they had too. He then witnessed Gray Hulk attack Superboy and Liger until he becomes the normal Hulk again. They then go after him when he runs off. Nightcrawler then wonders what it's like to be the Hulk. Following that, Nightcrawler teleports everyone out of the base as Hulk destroys it. After the Hulk is subdued again, Nightcrawler returns to the Mansion with the others and adds that Jim especially has changed from his time there, which earned him a punch in the shoulder. Tabula Rasa Nightcrawler later arrived in Metropolis to help Superman, Superboy, Hawkgirl, Beast Boy, and Liger deal with Luthor. Nightcrawler then helped save a sinking ship, commenting that he'd need a bath afterwards. He then questioned if Zod was that bad. Nightcrawler was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men. When Amazo arrived, Nightcrawler was scanned by him. Nightcrawler's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Nightcrawler then asks if they won, which was a no. Nightcrawler then recovers at the Watchtower. Nightcrawler then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Nightcrawler then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Later, Nightcrawler went to Earth-1 to help the Titans find Zod and Slade, who were planning to use a Cronotron Detonator to permanently stop time. Once they arrived and Cyborg began cutting the wires, Nightcrawler prayed quietly. Nightcrawler then ends up blasted by a laser when the detonator turned out to be a fake, but nothing odd happens. Nightcrawler then looks across Jump City for a missing Superboy and Liger. While attempting to stop a robbery by a pair of thieves, he discovers that the thieves are Superboy and Liger. Nightcrawler then faced Superboy and Liger at Wayne Enterprises and tried to fight Liger, but his tail is grabbed by Liger, and Nightcrawler's slammed into the ground. After that, Nightcrawler convulses in unbelievable pain until Superboy and Liger attack Raven and Rogue. After that, Nightcrawler learns that Slade and Zod had implanted everyone with probes to force Liger and Superboy to work for them. After Rogue removes the probes from everyone, Nightcrawler joins everyone in going to help Liger and Superboy. After Zod's re-imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, Nightcrawler was the first to realize that Magneto was pulling the Adamantium out of Liger's body. Once they escaped, and it was confirmed that Liger was going to be okay, Nightcrawler quickly agreed to a party with all the heroes, and he accidentally hit Flash in the face with his tail, though he did apologize for it. Only a Dream While J'onn was sleeping, Nightcrawler wondered what J'onn was doing. During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Nightcrawler went with Flash and Beast Boy to face Luminous. Nightcrawler then got beaten up when Luminous made several solid-light holograms of himself. Nightcrawler then agreed with Flash that they packed a wallop. After all the villains were aprehended, Kurt returned to the Mansion and went to sleep. In Kurt's dream, he's in the Danger Room when he gets startled and ends up trapped in the dimension his teleportation works through. Recognizing it as an old nightmare, but he can't wake up. Eventually, the other X-Men arrive, and the Professor encourages Nightcrawler to control what happens, and Kurt teleports to Hollywood. Nightcrawler then helps Storm escape her nightmare. Afterwards, Nightcrawler regroups with the Titans and League to hold of Dr. Destiny until Batman defeats Dee. Kurt then explains to Hawkgirl was saved by Batman. Spectacular Spider-Man Spider-Man and Weapon X Nightcrawler agreed to help Scarlet Spider and the other X-Men save Spider-Man from Weapon X. Nightcrawler agreed with Wolverine that Gambit was exaggerating how many times the X-Men attacked the Weapon X base. Nightcrawler assisted in fighting the soldiers and after Deadpool, Man-Spider, and Electro were stopped, he returned home. X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son During the late September of Kurt's Junior Year at Bayville High, he had lunch with Rogue and a new student at school called Jim. Kurt also guessed that Professor Xavier enrolled him only to find out that it was the new Principal Cassidy, and that he suggested Jim talk to Xavier. At the end of school, Kurt walked home with the others and witnessed Jim's fight with his estranged father, Logan. Father-Son Outing Kurt later had a Danger Room Session with Jim, his new roommate. They were to stop Juggernaut. Nightcrawler then stated that Jim needed a Mutant name, suggesting Wolverine Jr and Wolfman, both of which were rejected by Jim. That night, Kurt explained that X-23 could be something of a sister to him as she was cloned from Wolverine. Rising Tensions When they woke up for a Saturday class with Scott and Jean, Kurt said that at least they wouldn't have to worry about hiding their abilities. He then asked why Jim called him "Faun" as a nickname, and Jim suggested reading, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Prelude to Horror Nightcrawler participated in the fight with Sabertooth but didn't get the opportunity to do much. Darkest Day Kurt participated in a Danger Room simulation battle with the Brotherhood and did pretty well until he was trapped by Magneto and sprayed with a substance that stops his teleporting by Mystique. He then goes with the other X-Men to the White House and assures Liger that they'll work together on the mission. The minute they arrive at the White House, it blows up and several Sentinels arrive. Nightcrawler fights the Sentinels, and eventually, he, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, and Jean are the only X-Men not to be captured, so Nightcrawler teleports them back to the Mansion where they find out that Xavier is actually a spy from the Brotherhood named Nos. When Kurt and Jean go to question Nos, Kurt feels sorry for him and gives him some of his blood to nourish him. He then teleports away and activates the self-destruct system. Kurt manages to escape with everyone else before the Mansion blows and mourns over the loss of his comic book collection. He then flies back to DC once Fury clears the X-Men that were captured by the Sentinels. After this, they go to the Savage Lands to save Jim and the Professor. They easily save them and escape just as easily. Kurt then relaxes in the pool with everyone else after the Mansion's repaired. Kurt then encourages Rogue to dive in, and when Jim accidentally pops Kitty's floater, Kurt urges them to swim for their lives. Sibling Rivalry Kurt has a Sunday Science class, taught by Hank, with Jim, Rogue, and Laura. They all then end up having to change their clothes when a stink bomb they were making went off. Kurt and Jim put their clothes in their room while they put the girl's clothes in the room they share with Kitty. In gym class at Bayville High, Kurt made a wager with Laura and Kitty that whoever took the longest to climb up the rope had to buy lunch for everybody. Kurt made it up the rope in 50 seconds. When Jim and Laura decide to watch The Clone Wars Kurt decides to join them with Laura giving him some popcorn. Dark Future When Kurt pulls a prank on Laura by making her alarm clock go off at 5:30, she argues with him about whether or not it was funny, and when Jim found out, he took Rogue's advice to run, but only Laura chased after him. They then end up caught in a wormhole that takes them twenty-four years into the future. They're then told by future versions of Rogue and Magneto, that one year from the present, Apocalypse will return and turn Logan, Scott, Jean, and Warren into Horsemen, and in the end, Rogue will be the only X-Man left along with her daughter, Marie. When the Mutant that brought Laura and Kurt there, Timewarp, is kidnapped by Jean, Kurt and Laura decide to help them save him. They put on slightly damaged versions of their outfits and go to the warehouse where Timewarp is. When Rogue knocks Jean out with Cyclops' optic blasts, Nightcrawler puts an invention of Magneto's called the neural inhibitor on her, which shuts down her powers and deactivates the Horseman implants. After Marie deals with Wolverine, Nightcrawler and X-23 rescue Timewarp, and he sends them back to their time. They then warn the X-Men about this, and Xavier and Wolverine suggest working hard, living their lives, and waiting. Future In the future world, Nightcrawler is one of the X-Men who falls in battle against Apocalypse and his Horsemen. Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas When asked later by Rogue if her future self said who she'd marry, Kurt said that the future her wouldn't say as she was afraid of risking Marie's existence. He then learned from Laura that she didn't like Christmas that much since it was during Christmas time that she received her adamantium. Kurt then decided to go to SHIELD and talk to Dr. Riesman. When he did that, he managed to convince her to give him a picture of her and a letter for Laura. He then gave them to Laura as her Christmas present. Old Wounds Kurt was playing Duel Monsters with Remy against Rogue and Laura the day Jim left for Canada. Return of Weapon XI When Weapon XI began attacking the Mansion, Kurt teleported around to fight them, and gets them to knock each other out in the process, but he ends up captured as well. Nightcrawler is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. He ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. The next day, Kurt meets his new vice principal, Yuriko Oyama-Howlett. Hulk Smash Nightcrawler was then sent with Rogue and Liger to investigate an odd energy signature at the Canada-US border. When the trail began with a large crater with two large feat in them, Nightcrawler began to get nervous. Nightcrawler then witnessed Bruce Banner become the Hulk and knock Liger away. Nightcrawler then helped Raven teleport everyone to where Liger was. When he realized that they were fighting the Hulk, Nightcrawler had very little belief in the success of the mission. After Rogue incapacitates the Hulk, Nightcrawler is knocked out by Deadpool. Nightcrawler then finds himself held prisoner in a rebuilt Weapon XI base he helped destroy shortly beforehand now controlled by the Brotherhood. Nightcrawler was then disgusted when Deadpool flirted with Rogue. Nightcrawler was then released by Jim's estranged mother, Yuriko. He was against saving Banner due to the dangers involved in being near him until Liger and Batman pointed out that they had too. He then witnessed Gray Hulk attack Liger until he becomes the normal Hulk again. They then go after him when he runs off. Nightcrawler then wonders what it's like to be the Hulk. Following that, Nightcrawler teleports everyone out of the base as Hulk destroys it. After the Hulk is subdued again, Nightcrawler returns to the Mansion with the others and adds that Jim especially has changed from his time there, which earned him a punch in the shoulder. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Wagners